Never Know Why
by august.sapphire
Summary: [ Collection of JeanSasha Oneshot ] They love each other not even know why they even feel anything in the first place. But they just fell in love, naturally like that.
1. Night Shift

**New OTP. One shot :3**

**This couple is so cute like a pair of two dorks.**

**At first I didn't even think about this couple but then the New Squad chapters (/o/)**

**OK enjoy :p**

* * *

"Welcome."

The bell rang, noticing her that a customer had just come.

It was him, as expected.

"Hi Jean." - She waved.

"Yo Sasha. Night shift again?" - The boy entered and sat next to the counter, in front of her.

"Let me guess. Iced Mocha?"

"You know me well."

"Coming right up."

She pressed the button of the mixer and started blending.

"Anything new today?" - She asked while waiting for the mixture.

"Math, Science, boring stuffs."

"I heard your school is strict. You'd better focus on studying."

"I am." - He pouted.

"Sure you do." - She giggled and handed him his drink "Want any snack?"

"Don't know. Suggestion?" - He placed his elbow on the counter, looking straight into her eyes.

"Umm... How about French Fries?"

"You potatoes freak." - He laughed.

"Hey! Potatoes are super duper delicious. I prefer boiled to fried though."

"Just get me French Fries already." - He poked her forehead with his left hand.

"It hurts!" - She snapped and instinctively grabbed his arm.

The moment their skin touched, both widened their eyes and looked at each other, frozen.

"Sorry!" - She let go of his wrist and blushed.

"No no I'm the one who should say sorry." - Jean looked down right away to hide his red face.

"Sasha, bring the fries out." - The cook yelled.

"Yes sir!" - Sasha panicked and brought the fries to Jean "Here."

"Sheesh, stop bringing your boyfriend to work." - The cook growled and went back to the kitchen.

"He's not my boyfriend!" - Sasha jumped out.

Thanks God the shop didn't have many customers at this hour, or else she would just want to dig a hole and die.

"I can't eat all of these. Here." - Jean held out the fork for Sasha, with a french fry on it.

"Are you plotting something? Being nice out of the blue like that."

"No. Just shut up and accept my kindness." - He moved the fork to her mouth "Open your mouth."

"Ahhh." - She followed his order. She didn't know why. Normally if someone tried to feed her she would punch them.

"Good girl." - He laughed after she ate the food.

"Just finish and leave already!" - She grunted, but honestly just tried to hide her blushing.

He noticed her phone on the counter. He grabbed it to her surprise.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" - She gasped.

"Be quiet for a minute, can you?!" - He was typing something on both his phone and hers "Ok. Here."

He gave her back her phone.

She looked at the screen and saw a new contact added.

"I'm gonna rename it to Horseface." - She teased.

"I saved it as Potato Girl anyway. So be my guest." - He put his money on the counter.

He stood up, attempted to leave, but stopped at the door and turned back.

"Don't miss my next call. I know a great place that had delicious potatoes." - He smirked and left.

"Idiot!" - She cleaned the counter and muttered with red cheeks.

* * *

Her shift was finally over.

She put on her coat and started to leave.

As soon as she stepped out the door, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Care for a night snack? Your shift is over, right?"

"Wait, how did you know?"

"Look up."

She looked across the street and saw a familiar figure standing there.

"Don't tell me you were waiting for me..." - She said in disbelief.

"What if I was?" - He smiled.

"Idiot."

She hang up the phone and ran to his side.

In the cold night, they enjoyed a warm potato soup together.

Or was just being together warm enough.

* * *

**I tried. Needs way more prompts about this couple.**


	2. Love Hunting

**Jesha \m/**

**Anyway, idea (although loosely, but still) credit to bloodlusteren on tumblr. Gosh I love this guy.**

**This is AU where Sasha and Jean lived in the same village. Sasha's dad was super strict forcing her to practice everyday. And Jean was always lacking around, doing nothing so Sasha's dad didn't like him much.**

**Enjoy. This ship needs more love.**

* * *

The sun was really bright, burning the ground beneath.

No one would want to be outside this hour.

Despite that, there was a girl here, standing in the sunlight.

"Sasha, shoot!"

The old man shouted from under a big tree nearby.

"Shoot!" - He urged.

The young girl shot the arrow and it hit the center of the board.

"Dad, I'm burning out here." - Sasha complained.

"No giving up. Continue."

"But there is a festival today."

"You don't need to go that silly festival."

"But-"

"Did that Kirschtein boy ask you to?!" - He got angry.

"Dad..."

"I knew it! He is a spoiled brat, always fooling around instead of training. You should not meet up with him."

"I had enough! Nobody likes this kind of training. It's boring and torturing." - She shouted and decided to go against her father.

"Don't you dare argue with me. You'll need these skills in the future."

"I think I had learnt just enough."

"Sasha! Come back here!"

Much to the old man's yelling, she didn't turn back, not even once.

* * *

"Jean." - She waved.

"Sasha. Ready?"

The two met in a forest where they would occasionally go hunt together.

Jean didn't do much though. All the hunting was done by Sasha.

He would do the roasting job, turning the animal to great food.

Today they caught a wild rabbit.

"Taste great as always." - She smiled in joy.

"Eat slowly or you'll swallow your tongue." - He chuckled.

"Hunting like this is great. Way better than all those boring training."

"I supposed. Here." - He threw her a just cooked potato.

"Oops it's still very hot." - She took a quick bite and gasped.

"Sheesh, you're troublesome."

"I'm so glad that you're dragging me out every night."

"I don't have anything else to do." - He tried to hide his kindness.

"Sure sure. I'll pretend to believe." - She laughed.

"Urghh, just shut up and eat the potatoes. You love them, don't you."

"Oh my god! We forgot! The festival!" - She came to realize what they originally met up for today.

"It lasted three days. Don't worry."

"Fewwhh." - She sighed in relief.

* * *

"The festival is reported to have kidnappers, traffickers, robbers and even murderers. They took advantage of the crowded place." - Sasha's dad tell his family the latest news.

"That's dangerous..." - She muttered.

"So don't even think about going. I'll handle it."

"But dad-"

"No buts! What if something happens to you?! You haven't had enough training yet."

"I have learnt the basic to survive."

"They are criminals. Not like the animals you hunt. So NO! You'd better stay in your room tonight."

"Talking to you is hopeless!" - She burst out and entered her room.

* * *

At night, she climbed the windows and met up with Jean outside.

"Let's go!" - She said.

"Are you sure? After hearing the reports..."

"That's why I even want to go more! I'll eliminate them and prove myself to Dad."

"I'll help you then." - He knew it was the only option. There was no stopping her now.

Probably her stubbornness was one of the thing he liked about her.

"This lantern looks cute."

"Sasha, don't buy unnecessary things."

"But they are really cute!" - She held a teddy bear in front of his face.

"Stop it. Don't embarrass me."

"Hello grumpy. I'm Ted the bear." - She played with the bear, used its hand to wave at Jean.

"Seriously. People are looking." - He blushed at her cuteness ( and childishness).

"Fine." - She pouted and put the bear down.

That was when it caught her eyes.

Potatoes!

A potato stand was nearby. She ran to it without second thoughts and bought some.

When she turned around, she realized she was lost.

"No way... " - She muttered.

She started walking around to find Jean. But she couldn't.

"Hey cutie."

Suddenly, a group of guys appeared in front of her.

"Wanna come with us?" - The leader grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go!" - She used her other hand to reach the dagger in her pocket. In a flash, she cut his hand.

"Arghhhh!" - He screamed in pain, involuntarily let go of her.

The two other guys used more force, took away her weapon and held her captive.

"ummm." - One of them covered her mouth.

"You bitch. You dare to hurt me? I'm gonna make you pay for it."

They dragged her to a dark location.

"Now, what should I do with you?" - The leader smirked and started to touch her waist.

She tried to resist but the other two held her even tighter.

"Let her go. Now!"

The leader turned around and saw Jean standing not so far away. A gun in his hand.

"Make me." - The man grinned.

"Okay." - Jean replied coldly and pointed the gun at him.

"If you shot me now, you may hurt your friend as well." - He moved closer to Sasha. So did the other two.

They were close, too close.

"With Jean's skill, he's likely to miss the leader and shoot me." - Sasha thought as her father had told her he didn't train at all, and he had never hurt any animals during their hunt. She did all the jobs.

Sasha was afraid. Even she, who was trained archery daily, still couldn't shoot like this. So how could he.

Sasha closed her eyes waiting for the worst.

Bang bang bang

Not one but three shots went up. Each of them was right at each criminal's heart.

Three perfect shots. No doubt.

The three guys collapsed and died instantly.

Sasha was not hurt at all. Though if she remembered correctly, her arms were very near their chest.

"How..." - She stood in disbelief.

"Who do you think I am? I'm THE Jean Kirschtein." - He put the gun into his pocket and walked to her.

"Your skills, they are amazing. How?! I'd never seen you train, or hunt."

"I'm a master in shooting. I had natural talents. I perfected it after a few days already. So I stopped training."

"Then why I had to do the hunting?!"

"I don't like killing small animals. I got a lion, a moose and a deer at home not eaten yet."

"Unbelievable! Why you keep playing dumb all this time?!"

"Well, saving the surprise until rescuing a damsel in distress, isn't that cooler?" - He smirked.

"You jerk!"

"Ok ok calm down. I had a sorry gift here."

He took out a beautiful heart pendant.

"I saw it at the festival. I think it fits you well. May I?"

"... Do what you want."

He moved to behind her, put her ponytail to one side, then slowly placed a necklace with the pendant on her.

"Like I thought. Perfect fit."

"Really?" - She blushed.

"Really." - He chuckled "Now let's deal with the rest of his gang."

"Gang?"

Jean pointed as the mans' belts. A similar symbol in all three of them.

"I'll report your dad. He is the village head after all."

"How about just deal with them ourselves?"

"But you may get into a situation like that! I can't let that happen!"

"It's nothing, Jean. I'm fine, see?"

"No!"

"Come on! What's wrong with you?!"

"I can't let any other guys touch you!" - He blunted out finally.

"Then stay next to me. Never leave my side." - She laughed.

"Don't regret saying that."

"Huh?" - She gasped. He knew she was joking, right?

"Let's go, Potatoes Girl." - He grabbed her hand and held it "Stay close. We got criminals to catch."

"Gotcha."

She squeezed his hand and they continue on yet another hunting night together.

* * *

**Let's spread the love.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
